User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Re: Just advice and a quick question I'll read the policies ASAP. And, of course I'd like to be an admin! Thank you for the offer. Jenny Vincent 19:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious Hey I know you might not want me in the middle of this. But what did KarenSarahRocks do that started this whole thing? If its none of my buisness I'll let it go. At0micb0mb123 23:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll handle this Dan, don't worry bout it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi dan! hey dan you blocked KSR so harshly (not that i care or anything) but you blocked her forever. anyways i never like her cause of her nasty blog with the bad words and she never signed (i used to hate signing but eventually i got used to it) anyways i wrote a new blog on my page check it out sometimeTheAgeofRockstar 23:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I will do. Dan the Man 1983 00:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Also dan since you blocked her this is going to spread like wildfire, and everyone is going to ask you why you blocked her (so get ready for a crap load of messages). p.s. i've read the rules and polices article and i was suprised, i didn't know owning multiple accounts was a rule?!?!TheAgeofRockstar 00:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::What I did was best for the Bully Wiki community in the long run. Dan the Man 1983 00:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah you did (no worries *sigh*) you basically own the site with mcjeff so your cool. btw there's like 20,000 users and only 50 contributing accounts (I'm one of them yay! and so are you!TheAgeofRockstar 00:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Me and Jeff don't own the site, we are just the senior editors with a few tools to keep it clean, and keep the troublemakers out. Wikia owns this site. Dan the Man 1983 00:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Cool, anyways have you read jenny's new blog she made an improvement (go read it now as i type, its ok you can leave me behind)TheAgeofRockstar 00:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I did, she is a smart girl, I think she will made a good administrator if the votes go her way. Dan the Man 1983 00:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::very smart actually, i wished her best of luck on her talk page (by the way i know this is pretty embarrasing but where can i vote for her; we need an admin) well se ya i'll be back in like 20 mins.TheAgeofRockstar 01:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Bully_Wiki:Community_Noticeboard#JennyVincent_as_an_Administrator, vote there. Dan the Man 1983 01:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks i voted =)TheAgeofRockstar 01:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) So there are only fifty? So there are only fifty people with contributing accounts? Huh, I though there would be a bunch more.Winter Moon 00:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon :There is over 2.2 million users on Wikia, and 57 active users on Bully Wiki. Not bad for a small wiki like this. Dan the Man 1983 00:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah i didn't notice that this wiki is small compared to something like grand theft auto wiki which is hugeTheAgeofRockstar 00:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::This wiki will grow bigger once Bully 2 comes out, if it ever comes out. Dan the Man 1983 00:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah if it does come out it will add +500 articles. Right now its 540 articles (I added two more =) cause i started greaser and townie hideout)TheAgeofRockstar 01:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::As far as content goes there's really not that much left to be done and a lot of it is boring, so some of our editors who were active when we were still writing mission articles and doing character quotes slowly stopped editing. I personally hope that Jess (TheKidInside) and LGoB come back if Bully 2 comes out, but Jess apparently doesn't go on wikia at all these days. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think she is busy with her senior year in high school. Dan the Man 1983 02:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::yeah your right i went to her talk page and he hasn't been on for months and rockstar really needs to make a sequel cause there's more than just thatTheAgeofRockstar 02:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If one does come out, it won't be until end of next year or 2012 anyways. Dan the Man 1983 02:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hey dan tell me when you need 2 get to bed cause in atlanta its only 10 (but if the game does come out in 2012 i'll be mad at Rockstar for making me wait 6 years since the original bully.TheAgeofRockstar 02:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I won't be going to bed for another few hours yet. Dan the Man 1983 02:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Wow thats pretty badass for someone my age but for you i guess its just the usual.TheAgeofRockstar 02:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Not always, I have insomnia, so going to sleep is hard for me, I don't go to sleep unless I am very tired. Dan the Man 1983 02:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Just random - what makes you tired you always seem to be full of energyTheAgeofRockstar 02:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of things make me tired. Dan the Man 1983 02:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Dan i'm running out of ideas on second thought your probaly not on damn i wish you lived near atlanta!TheAgeofRockstar 03:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::What ideas? Dan the Man 1983 03:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I dont know just some conversation that i would think of but nothing so farTheAgeofRockstar 03:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well if you think of some topic, make a blog about it, and I'll comment on it. Dan the Man 1983 03:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So far you haven't commented on any of my three blogs (by the why nice rule on the funfest blog with the yo mama jokes its a pleasure)TheAgeofRockstar 03:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I will do in due course. Dan the Man 1983 03:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks anyways how is it in london in atlanta i reside in a neiborhood with streets and pretty much in a small town next to downtown atlanta where all the skyscrapers are.TheAgeofRockstar 03:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC)